End of being alone
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TalaKing, SpencerBryan, others] While going for a walk Tala stumbles across a blader being attacked by the local street gang. He intervenes and takes the injured blader back to his place.
1. Chapter 1

Title: End of being alone.  
Summary: While going for a walk Tala stumbles across a blader being attacked by the local street gang. He intervenes and takes the injured blader back to his place.  
Pairings: Tala/King, Spencer/Bryan, will be others.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Odd pairings, Mention of abuse, Violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, so you can't sue me.

Now for something a little different. Enjoy!

* * *

Tala sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Kai was out. He was looking after Ian who had a cold. Normally Bryan and Spencer would go out together and not come home until the wee hours of the morning. But Kai has been working hard lately, fighting with Voltaire's lawyers, working with the BBA, helping them locate and dissemble Bio-volts labs that they had scattered across the globe. So in a fit of charity Bryan and Spencer agreed to watch Ian while Kai goes out and unwinds a bit. He won't go out and get drunk like a few certain members of the Blitzkrieg boys, he doesn't drink. He might take a couple of days off and visit his boyfriend who was in another country.

Currently Tala, besides Ian, was unattached. Kai had a boyfriend and Bryan and Spencer were together. He had no one to spend time with really. The others try to include him and Ian as often as they can so they don't feel left out, but are times where Tala feels that he is intruding.

In fear of sounding like a melodramatic twit, Tala was ever so lonely.

The sound of muffling and feet running on dusty pavement invaded Tala's hearing. He stopped walking and looked around a corner, down a dark alleyway. There he saw another teen, no older than he, leaning against the brick wall. In front of him stood three larger and older teens. They smirked and laughed mockingly at the white hair, brown skin teen.

"This is all you got, Pretty boy?" Said one of the tugs Tala associated as the leader.

Tala felt his eye twitched at the comment pretty boy. He gets called that often, Kai even more so. Both of them hate it to the high heavens and will cause bodily harm to any who calls them that vile word.

"Give me back my blade now!" The teen on the ground hissed.

So, he's a blader then? Since moving to Japan with Kai, the blitzkrieg boys are working for the BBA, helping other bladers in distress. So since this kid was a blader it was Tala's duty to help the teen.

Besides, he looked hot.

One of the street thugs grabbed the injured teen around his neck, lifting him up. "Maybe we should have some fun with this hottie?"

"Drop him."

The street thugs looked around startled and the one holding the light hair blader dropped him.

"Huh?"

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!"

Tala stepped into the alley, relieving himself to the street thugs. He glanced at the hurt and shaken teen on the ground. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach at the sight of the teen on the ground next to him. The teen's long white hair covered one of his eyes, while the visible amethyst eye blinked at him, confused.

"Well, looky here. We've got ourselves another pretty boy." One of the street thugs sneered.

Tala felt his eye twitch as he turned his attention back to the three gang members. "Pretty boy?" He snarled. "Did you just call me a pretty boy?"

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" The tall one asked, slinking his way over to Tala. He stood in front of him and tried to intimidate by towering over him.

Unfortunately for him Tala wasn't even remotely intimidated. The rage he gets after being called pretty boy is truly frightening. His eye continued to twitch as he pulled out his be blade. He quickly attached it to his launcher. "Wolborg! Nova rouge!"

He launched his blade at the attackers. The ice wolf rose out of his blade, his eyes glowing a ice blue colour. The three street gang thugs had very little time to react before they were incased in ice. Wolborg froze all of them as they tried to escaped, the expressions of fear frozen in ice.

Tala breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, nearly growling. He keeps telling himself that murder is wrong, taking a life, even if it's only a dead beat street thug, is wrong. He is not a murder and he never will be. He walked over and plucked the beyblade from the frozen hand of the leader.

After having calmed down a bit, Tala turned to the teen he just saved. The young man before him was shocked and a little frighten by what he just witness. Tala walked over to him. "Are you hurt?"

The teen nodded his head. "My ankle hurts quite a bit. I think I've twisted it."

Narrowing his eyes, Tala looked at the ankle the teen pointed to. He knelt down and lifted up the pant legs a bit to look properly at the ankle. It was swollen a tad and looked red. Tala let his eyes wander over the teen and saw he was covered in scratches and soon to be bruises. "Do you live around here?"

The teen looked hesitant. "…No."

Tala rose an eyebrow but said nothing. He crouched down in front of the young man. "Come on. I'll take you back to my place. I'll get one of my teammates to look at that ankle. He is way better than any doctor, anyway."

He looked hesitant again but crawled on, wrapping his arms around Tala's neck. "…Thank you."

Tala stood up slowly, carefully arranging the teen on his back. "I forget to ask you name."

Tala heard a sharp intake of air. "I… I don't really have a name."

"So what does everyone call you?" Tala asked, walking back in the direction he had just came.

"King."

"Why King?"

"Well, I'm one half of a blading pair. We're called King and Queen. After the chess pieces." King explained, resting his chin on Tala's shoulder.

"And where is your partner?"

Yet again another sharp intake of air. "She's my sister. And I… don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Me and Queen live with a foster parent. A few days ago Queen went missing. He said she had ran away."

"And you don't think so?" Tala asked and felt King nod.

"She's my sister. If she was going to run away she would have told me and dragged me along." King sighed and laid his head on Tala's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I hope she's all right." He whispered softly.

Although the words were soft, Tala heard them and felt a pain in his chest. Sympathy.

A few minutes of silence passed and Tala finally reached his destination. It was an old, large mansion that Voltaire used to own. But after he was sent to prison Kai took over it's ownership. He along with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys went inside and destroyed everything that Voltaire owned. It was nothing but sheer destruction. Later Kai and Bryan gathered the ashes and mailed them to Voltaire in a shoe box. It was a pity they didn't see his reaction but they were told Voltaire needed sedating.

Tala shook his head, clearing it from the previous thought. "Hey, you awake?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Hm?" King mumbled. He lifted his head up and glanced around, a bit sleepy.

"Well, this is where I live." Tala said, his head turning towards the mansion. He heard King suck in a breath. "No, I don't own it. My teammate does."

"Is your team here as well?" King asked, quietly.

"Yes," Tala nodded. "They might seem a bit rough around the edges but they're cool. They won't mind having you here, if that's what your thinking." He shifted King on his back again and walked towards the front door. "I just hope he's back." Tala muttered to no one in particular.

Tala delivered a quick kick to the front door. "That you Tala! You better not be drunk again!" Tala smirked and felt King chuckle on his back.

"Just open the damn door Bryan! And no I'm not drunk. I've got a blader who injured here!"

The door swung open, revealing a tall teen with platinum colour hair and jade green eyes. "What happened?" Bryan stepped aside, letting the red head through.

"He ran into a couple of those thugs from the street. You know, the ones going around calling themselves the Emperors or something." Tala said.

Bryan snorted and closed the front door. "And let me guess. They called you that PB word, didn't they?"

Tala bristled up. The PB word stands for 'Pretty boy". "Yes." He snarled.

King looked confused. "PB word?"

"So did you manage to get this lovely's name or did you just whisked him away into the night?" Bryan asked walking in front of Tala, his hands folded behind his head.

"For you information I did." Tala said, coolly. "It's…"

"King?"

* * *

I claim first Tala/King! I've read one fic with King in it and it hasn't been completed yet and I don't think it will be (Cries) Why isn't there more fics with King in it. He was probably the hottest character in V-force. Don't you think he's hot or is it just me?

Next chapter: It's time to bandage King's injuries.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:Big hugs and many thanks to Katana, Troublesome Aries, Loiku, Nkingy, Wolf Pyralis, kuro shinzui, helltenshi, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, This tormented protector, and a Happy reader! I'm so glad that many others think King's hot too. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

* * *

"King?" Said a voice from behind them.

Startled, Tala turned around to see a pair of crimson eyes, staring confused at him and the teen on his back.

"Kai?"

"You know this little spunk then Kai?" Bryan asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I met him a while ago. Just before the second tournament, wasn't it?"

King nodded slowly.

"So," Kai said, wiping hair from his eyes. "What happened?"

"The emperors or something." Tala said, moving towards the lounge room. "They attacked him and swiped his blade."

"King? What type of name is that?" Bryan asked.

"One where you don't really have a name." Tala said, glaring at his tall, platinum teammate.

"Oh, I see. Should I stick my foot in my mouth then?"

"Would you?"

Bryan laughed, not put off at all and jogged into the bathroom, looking for the first aid kit. Kai shook his head and Tala rolled his eyes. They entered the lounge room to find Spencer, the tall, burly member of their team.

"New friend, Tal?" Spencer asked. In his hands were a book and next to him was Ian who was asleep, his head resting on the burly blonds thigh.

"He's name is King." Tala said, placing King down on one of the chairs.

"How you doing?" Spencer asked.

King wrapped his arms around himself, shivering lightly. "I've been better." He admitted.

"That's Spencer by the way and the little guy is Ian." Tala tells him.

Kai walked over and checked on Ian. The little guy was such a deep sleep and didn't wake up. He looked over to Spencer and rose an eyebrow.

Spencer chuckled. "No, we didn't slip him anything." He reassured.

A few moments later Bryan bounded down the stairs with the first aid kit. He threw the box to Kai. "I think we need to restock soon."

"With you lot getting into trouble as much as you do, I'm not surprised." Kai said, opening the box.

A soft, nervous laughter was heard and King blinked. He felt somewhat at ease with this quirky bunch, even though he just met them. He knew Kai from before but their first meeting wasn't exactly pleasant and the next time they battled he tried to cream Kai with a tree. But right now the blue hair enigma didn't seem to hold any ill feelings against him, which he was grateful for.

"Okay, so what are his injuries?" Kai asked. "Anything that can't wait until he has a shower?"

"I've noticed a few scratches and soon to be bruises but they can wait. I'm not sure about his ankle though." Tala said, kneeling down in front of King. He gently picked up the injured limb and cradled it.

Kai knelt down next to him. He gently placed his hand on the ankle. "Tell me if it hurts, all right?"

King nodded. After a few moments he grimace. "That's hurts."

"Well?"

"It's sprained." Kai said. He pulled out a large, thick bandaged. "This is what we'll do. I'll strap it up as good as I can so it will be a little bit easier to walk on." He looked at King. "Tala will take you up stairs and you can go and have a quick shower. We'll lend you some clothes, all right?"

King nodded again. He sat still as Kai tightly wound the bandaged around his foot and ankle. He was then helped up by Tala. Suddenly Tala leaned down and scooped the slightly shorter boy into his arms. King blushed with embarrassment. "What… What are you doing?" He stammered.

"Taking you upstairs like Kai said. Why? What do you think I'm doing?" Tala asked, slyly.

A blush rose to King's cheeks as he blinked at the redhead, not knowing how to respond to that question.

Tala smirked. "Let's get you freshened up, hm?"

"And I expect you to come straight back, Tala." Kai said.

Grimacing slightly, Tala glanced over his shoulder at Kai who was too busy going through the first aid kit to pay attention to the glaring red head. Bryan sat cross legged on the lounge smirking at him, while Spencer glanced over his book, also smirking. Tala huffed and continued on his way.

King glanced over his shoulder and looked at Kai. Kai looked up and smirked, waving at him. King blushed again and bowed his head in an attempt to hide it.

Tala effortlessly carried King up the stairs. Surprised by how light and boney he is. When was the last time he had a decent meal? He carried him into one of the large bathroom the 'house' provided. He carefully placed King onto his feet. "Hang on a sec, I'll go get you some clothes and towels."

King leaned against the bath basin and waited for Tala to return. He glanced around the bathroom. It was huge! About the same size of his apartment he used to live in with his foster parents. It strikes him as odd. This would have to be Kai's mansion, he heard from the grape vine that he was rich but paid no attention to it. Kai certainly didn't act the way rich people do.

A few moments later Tala returned with a set of dry clothes and a couple of towels. He placed them near the sink. "Here. The clothes may be a little big on you. They use to be mine. I would've gave you an old set of Kai's but you're not scrawny enough."

… … … … …

Somewhere down stairs Kai suddenly straighten and bristled up. He had the feeling that someone had just called him scrawny. He hates being called scrawny more than being called a pretty boy. Sure he wasn't fat, and was lacking muscles that the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, minus Ian, had, but he wasn't scrawny!

"Um, Kai? You all right?" Spencer asked when he saw Kai digging his nails into a cushion he was holding.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kai grounded out. "I'm in my happy place. Why do you ask?"

Spencer sweatdropped. "No reason."

… … … … …

After reassuring Tala that he was fine and capable of taking a shower King slowly stripped out of his wet and dirty clothes. He step under the shower spray, enjoying the warmth of the water and the feeling of it running down his skin. He thought about the Blitzkrieg boys and about the redhead name Tala. King felt himself blush and then he scowled himself. He had just met the guy and he was already crushing on him. Besides, he's probably with Kai. They seemed to get along pretty well. He frowned and rubbed at his skin to rid himself of the filth he had picked up in the alley.

He could have stayed in there forever if his ankle didn't remind him that he was in fact injured. He sighed and quickly washed up. He dried himself and slipped into the clothes that Tala had given him. They were nothing special. Just a pair of track pants and a white t-shirt. Both of which were a little big. A soft knock on the door interrupted him.

"You dress yet, King?"

King quickly slipped the shirt on. "Yes, I'm dress." He answered.

The door opened. Tala walked inside. "You were a while, we were startling to get worried." He said.

King blushed. "Sorry, it's just been a while since a had a nice hot shower that's all."

Tala rose his eyebrows, somewhat concerned. Crap! King thought, I've said to much.

"King, what your situation like at home?" Tala asked, stepping closer to the light hair teen. King hunched his shoulders but said nothing. "King? You ran away, didn't you?"

King nodded, and reverted his eyes to the ground. He felt Tala take another step closer. He glanced up, startled by how close Tala is. He gasped softly and tried to take a step back but he stepped on his sprained ankle. He gasped again and fell forward.

Tala moved forward and caught King in his chest. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Mutely, King nodded, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks again. His hands were trapped against the redhead's chest, while Tala's hands rested on his hips. He looked up again to see Tala gazing down at him with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Unconsciously King leaned forward and so did Tala. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Tala! Get King and get you ass down here now!"

Shocked, they both sprang apart and King landed heavily on his ankle again. He groaned and leaned against the sink. Tala saw this and scooped him into his arms.

"Tala?"

They both turned around to see Kai standing in the open doorway, Bryan leaning over his shoulder. He blinked at the two. "Is everything all right?"

They both nodded. Silently Tala carries King downstairs and into the lounge room. He placed him in a chair. Kai blinked at them again but shrugged and went about cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

* * *

End ofchapter two. I'm beginning to like uke King now. Not entirely sure how long this fic will be, butI think it'll be about five or more chapters.

Next chapter: The Blitzkrieg boys decide to let King stay with them.

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: The warmest thanks to Troublesome Aries (first review, Yay!), Lioku, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, This tormented protector, Katana, NKingy, a happy reader, Sakura wo Miro, NiennaAngel, kai-luver-666!

* * *

Kai placed the last bandage on King's arm, covering the broken skin that was there. Considering what could have happened, King got off lightly. Those Emperors guys have a pretty bad reputation. Kai has ran into them a couple of times, but he was trained to fight and defend himself when needed so they were no threat to him, or any other member of the Blitzkrieg boys, not even Ian. But like most street gangs they were pretty stupid and when they were together in a large group, they think they are invincible. Keh, they were a complete waste of time and effort. 

"Thanks." King whispered. Kai nodded in response.

"I'll be back in a minute with some pain killers." Kai said, standing up. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Tala watch him leave, they shared a look which said that they need to talk later and Tala turned his attention back to the other occupants in the room. Ian had woken up and is now trying to have a chat with King, but it was mostly onesided since Ian was doing most of the talking. King sat silent, nodding his head every now and then to prove that he was listening to the little one's ramblings. Spencer sat on the lounge and was joined by Bryan who walked over and plonked himself in the blonde's lap. Spencer merely shrugged and wrapped his arm around the platinum hair youth.

A little while later Kai walked back into the room with a glass of water and a couple of pain killers. He handed them to King who paused from listening to Ian and nodded his thanks to Kai, taking the water and pills. He swallowed the pills and drank the water. Kai took the glass back off him and placed it on the coffee table as he knelt in front of it, leaning his head in his hand.

"King," Kai started, sharing a quick look with Tala. "Do you wish to call home?"

King sat up straight, his eyes fearful. "No, it ok."

"Do you wish for us to tell your family where you are?"

"No! Please don't tell where I am!" King pleaded.

"King…?"

"Please don't tell them! I… I don't want to go back." King said, his eyes pleading with Kai.

Everyone was shocked at the outburst. They blinked at King but he didn't notice, he was too busy pleading with Kai.

Kai sighed and shuffled forward. "It's all right, we are not going to make you go back," King looked relieved. "But why does that place strike so much fear within you?"

King looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap. "I don't practically want to say."

Kai sighed again and glanced at Tala. Tala returned the look and shook his head. Kai nodded and turned back to King, placing his hands over his in a display of understanding. "It's ok, you don't have to tell us now, whenever you are ready."

King nodded and grasped onto Kai's hands. "Thank you."

"You can stay here if you want for as long as you need. All right?" Kai asked, looking over his shoulders at the rest of his team.

"I don't have a problem with him staying here," Spencer said. "It's your house."

"I don't mind either," Bryan said. "But do you think he can stand staying in the same house with us five nutcases?"

King sniffed and wiped his eyes. "We'll have to wait and see." He said, smiling softly.

"So, King is staying?" Ian asked. King nodded. "Yay!" He hugs King, catching him off guard. "I like King"

King flushed slightly. "He's an affectionate one, isn't he?"

"You'd be surprised." Kai said.

"Hey, Tala hasn't said anything yet." Ian said suddenly, pointing to Tala.

Tala looked up from the wall where he was leaning against and looked at King. He stared for a few minutes, then closed his eyes, smiling. "I don't have a problem either."

King blushed slightly and felt his heart skip a beat. Get over yourself. King scowled himself. He looked at everyone again and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kai shook his head and stood up. "We better get a room for you then, and buy you some new clothes. Bryan can you give a hand with the room please?"

Bryan nodded and hopped off Spencer but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He followed Kai upstairs. He whispered something to him and Kai took a swipe at him. Bryan laughed and ran upstairs.

Shifting uncomfortable in his seat, King turned to Tala who moved away from the wall and sat down near Spencer. "Kai isn't really going to get me new clothes, is he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He doesn't have to." King said but Tala cut him off.

"You don't want to go home and we can't have you in those ratty old clothes you were wearing." He shrugs. "It's not like Kai can't afford them or anything. And you can't go around wearing my clothes, they are way to big for you anyway."

Spencer snorted next to Tala. "Why didn't you give him some of Kai's clothes?"

"He isn't scrawny enough, now is he?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs. Spencer sweat dropped. "Tala, you know Kai has a built in radar when it comes to someone calling him that 'S' word."

Smirking, Tala nodded. "Oh, I know," He said. "But you can't help what is true, now can you? It's not my fault he's scrawny."

… … … … …

Upstairs, Bryan sweatdropped when Kai tore a pillow in half. "Um, Kai?"

"There some jackass calling me that 's' word," Kai snarled. "I can feel it."

"…ok. Um, are we done here?" Bryan asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, we're done."

"So," Bryan started. "What's the deal with King? Why do you think he is so afraid of going back?"

"I don't know. But I do know that he was absolutely terrified. What right do we have to make him go back to a place that strikes so much fear within him?" Kai said, shaking his head.

"You're right. Been there, done that."

Kai nodded. They made their way down the stairs and caught an end of a conversation.

"Why do you keep calling Kai the 'S' word?" King asked politely.

Kai bristled up. "Tala." He snarled, drawing out the word.

Grimacing, Tala slowly turned around. "Yes, Kai?" He tried to ask sweetly.

"Are you prepared to get you ass kicked by someone you consider scrawny?"

"…No, not really." Tala shot up out of his seat and took off running, with Kai not far behind him.

"Get back here, wolf boy!"

"What! Do you think I'm stupid!"

Bryan laughed and sat back down in Spencer's lap, enjoying the entertainment. Spencer rolled his eyes and casually wrapped an arm around Bryan. King looked at Tala who had locked himself in the kitchen and Kai who was banging his fist against the door, yelling threats at him. He sweat dropped and turned to Spencer and Bryan. They looked so happy together. Bryan grabbed Spencer's hand and entwined their fingers together. Spencer brought their hands up to his lips and kissed his hand. They whispered something to each other, their foreheads touching.

King felt a pain in his chest. He knows that he shouldn't be staring, but this was the first time he saw a couple truly happy like this. Spencer looked over at him and rose an eyebrow. King blushed and looked away.

"Something wrong?" Spencer asked.

King shook his head. "No, no, no, It's just that…" He twisted his hands together on his lap. "I've never seen a really happy and affectionate couple before."

Bryan smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Spencer's. "We're not the only couple." He said, then muttered something.

King could not catch all the words but it sounded like 'Kai is worst' or something. He felt another pain in his chest. He smiled at the two and yawned.

"You tired, King?"

Jumping slightly, King turned around to see Tala standing behind with Kai on his back, his arms around Tala's neck in a head lock. They both blinked at him. "King?"

Shaking his head, King smiled. "I guess I'm a little bit tired."

"You should go and rest then. Tala will take you up, right after I finish killing him of course." Kai tighten his arms around Tala's neck, causing the redheads arms to flail around.

"You're choking me."

"That's the idea."

King laughed at the two. The way they act around each other they have to be going out.

"Achoo!" Ian sneezed. He sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

Kai hopped off Tala's back and walked over to Ian. "You should go to bed as well."

Tala stood up straight, rubbing his neck with his hands, cracking it. "You finish killing me yet?" He asked, sarcasm dripping off each word.

Kai huffed and turned his nose in the air. "No, but right now you have to help King to his room, and come straight back, and I have to take Ian to bed," Ian hopped off the lounge and grabbed Kai's hand. "So, what are you waiting for?" Kai asked.

Shrugging, Tala leaned down and scooped King up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. King blushed and grasped onto his neck. He then carried him up stairs.

"See you later, Tala." Kai said, taking Ian to his room.

Tala pouted and head towards the spare room. The door was open so he walked inside and gently sat King down on the bed. He knelt down in front of the white hair teen. "You're safe here. I want you to know that."

"Thank you." King said for the umpteen time that night. He then blushed when Tala hands began rubbing his thighs.

"That's very sweet Tala," Kai said, suddenly appearing. "But do you have to keep stroking his legs like that?" He asked with one hand on his hip, while the other was pinching the back of Tala hand. Tala's eye twitched. "You couldn't wait until he was healed, could you?" Kai said.

"Did you want something, Kai?" Tala asked, his eyes closed, a vain throbbing in his forehead.

"Just thought I'd let King know that tomorrow I have to go into town and get a few things early in the morning and wandered if he wanted anything." He let go of Tala's hand.

Tala stood up to his full height, towering over Kai, who didn't seem remotely intimidated. "You could have knocked, you know?"

"I've never knocked on an opened door before and I'm not going to start now." Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tala huffed. "Fine." He suddenly smirked and playfully kissed King on the forehead. "Night, King." He said and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

"He is so unbelievable, I swear" Kai muttered and King nodded, blushing yet again.

* * *

This chapter was pretty silly, wasn't it? Not much point to it, either. Oh, well. Whatcha going to do? 

Tala: Find a plot, perhaps?

Plot?… what's a plot?

Tala: -.-

Next chapter: Guess who comes a knocking?

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Warmest thanks to NiennaAngel, Troublesome Aries (second place, but I still love it :P), Lioku, NKingy, kuro shinzui, kai-luver-666, helltenshi and a happy reader!

* * *

Aweek has passed since King was welcomed into the Blitzkriegs boy's house, or the nut house as Kai often calls it. King likes this team. They were unlike anyone he has ever met before. They hold no judgment and don't care, at all, what people think of them. They're serious but quirky. Not every day is the same, although Kai and Tala are often fighting. One day Tala startled Kai awake in his room and Kai automatically summoned Dranzer, which result in one soot covered Tala and one blown out window. It was actually quite funny.

Spencer is the oldest and peacemaker of the group. But the main reason that's true is because he is so huge. He can tear two phone books in half. Although really big and strong, he's a softly at heart and that shows through when he is with Bryan. He's timid and peaceful. King has yet to see him angry.

Bryan on the other hand is a real wild child. He's an adrenaline junkie, up for something outrageous and dangerous. But he does have his quite moments, but yet again that mostly with Spencer. Those two really compliment each other. Never one to let anything get to him and has an outrageous sense of humour.

Ian is the baby of the group. He is only 10 years old, yet is an amazing blader. He's smart and inquisitive. A very curious little pipsqueak. He wanted to know how a toaster works so he pulled one apart to look inside it. He was found at the kitchen table with its contents spilled around him. Not that anyone really cared. He is quite affectionate, though a real child sometimes. Whenever someone looks at him the wrong way, which is usually Tala, Ian runs to Kai, complaining.

Kai is the mother hen of the group. Always running around, getting the others out of trouble, making sure they have everything they needed. He is feisty and intelligent. He could be mistaken for one of Ian's parents. He takes no crap nor does he give it out. He's a very patient and generous person.

And then there is Tala. He is a sarcastic, argumentative smartarse. He has a great sense of humour and very bloody funny when he is drunk. He tells some of the crudest and down right wrong jokes that you can't help but laugh at. He and Kai often argue but one does not take them serious. They're quite entertaining actually.

One time Tala called Kai a scrawny toothpick, right in front of his face, would you believe? Well that resulted in Kai chasing him all over the house with a leg he tore of the coffee table. Bryan usually follows with a video camera. Spencer would glance over his paper, shrug and go back to reading. The fights don't usually last long and they go back to whatever they were doing before hand as though the fight never happened.

So in all, King has never met such an odd, quirky group of people, ever.

Suddenly Bryan came tearing down the stairs, trying to get his jacket on.

"OhmygodimgoingtobesolateHiKinghowareyoutelltheguysimgoingtobelatesoillseeyoulater.OhandtellSpencerisaidbyeandloveyalots.Ohchristi'mgoingtobelate!"

A second later he was out the front door and gone. King blinked, trying to figure out what Bryan just said. He tried for a few minutes but gave up. Fortunately, Spencer was in the kitchen at the time.

Spencer smiled at King over his paper as King sat down at the table as well. "Morning, King."

"Good morning. Um, did you hear what Bryan said?"

"Yep, he said: Oh my god I'm going to be so late. Hi king, how are you? Tell the guys I'm going to be late so I'll see you later. Oh and tell Spencer I said bye and love ya lots. Oh Christ I'm going to be late." Spencer said, not once glancing over his paper his voice casual.

King blinked at him. "How in the name…?"

Spencer laughed. "It's a gift."

A few moments went by when Kai walked into the kitchen. He greeted both King and Spencer. "Where's Bryan? Did he leave early this morning?"

"He just left now. He was late, again." Spencer replied, smirking to himself.

Kai nodded and rolled his eyes. "Who hasn't had breakfast yet? I know Tala and Ian hasn't."

"I've had something," Spencer said, folding his paper. He stood up and handed it to Kai. "I got to leave now, too. But only for a couple of hours. Apparently there was a problem at the BBA building."

"Need any help." Kai asked, placing the paper under his arm.

"Not yet. I don't know what's going on at the moment, but I'll give you a call when I find out." Spencer nodded goodbye to the two teens and left.

Kai turned to King. "You had anything to eat yet?"

King shook his head. "Nar, just got up."

"I better go put coffee on. You know what Tala is like before his coffee." Kai said and walked over to the kitchen benched, filling the coffee pot.

King chuckled to himself. Yes, Tala is quite frightening without his coffee. A zombie with flaming red hair.

At that exact moment, the red hair zombie stumbled into the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee pot and watched at the black liquid slowly drip into the glass coffee holder. "Com'on. Hurry up." He mumbled.

King laughed again when Kai sent him a look and shook his head.

Tala suddenly snarled and bang his fist on the kitchen bench. "Hurry up and perk!"

Kai shook his head again and opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the phone ringing interrupted him. He quickly walked pass the snarling Tala and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hey, Spencer. Really? Yeah, I'll be right there." Kai sighed and hung up. "I've have go into the office, apparently the parent of some kid who was defeated by another blader wants revenge. Will you be right here with the living dead? Ian probably won't be up for a while. He enjoys the fact that he can sleep in."

"No, I'll be all right. Besides once Tala gets some coffee into him, he should be reasonable." King said, then laughed when Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala. He shrugged and bid him goodbye, also leaving the room.

"Yes." Tala hissed. He finally has enough of the black liquid gold to satisfy him. He pour himself a cup and drank the liquid quickly.

"Didn't it burn?" King find himself asking.

"Nah." Tala said, the effects of the coffee already kicking in. "I'm use to it."

King blinked. "That must be some good coffee."

Smirking, Tala replied. "Kai makes the best coffee. He makes it so Bryan wouldn't fall asleep while he was drinking it."

King laughed again and remembered a few mornings ago. He walked into the kitchen and found Bryan asleep at the table, his coffee mug just out of reach. The poor thing tried so hard.

"You want some?" Tala asked, holding up a mug of coffee.

"I don't know. Will I be bouncing off the walls if I have some?"

"I'll keep you busy." Tala said, suggestively.

King blushed heatedly and looked to the floor. Was he just teasing me or was he flirting? King asked himself, silently hoping that he was flirting. He was then horrified with himself. For heaven's sake! Tala is probably going out with Kai. Although I've never seen them kiss or act like Spencer and Bryan. But…

"Here." Tala said, suddenly, placing a mug a coffee in front of him and a plate of buttered toast. "You better have something to eat. You know what Kai is like. He can skip meals but heaven forbids if you do."

Nodding mutely, King looked at the food and wrapped his hands around the coffee.

Tala smiled at him, stood up straight, stretching. "I better go check on Ian, I guess. Won't be a minute."

King nodded again and watched as Tala left the room. King swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a shuddering breath. He mentally cursed himself for the way he was acting. It was no surprise really. Tala was hot, so it's all his fault.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. King put down his drink and walked over to the front door. He turned the handle and pulled open the doors. He suddenly gasped and tried to shut them again, but wasn't quick enough.

"Here you are, you little brat. Think you could get away from me, did you?" The tall, bulky man pushed open the doors with such force that he threw King to the ground.

King scrambled on the floor, trying to get away. "No, please."

"Get up!" The man ordered, grabbing King around the neck. "You're coming with me."

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" King screamed when the man jerked him to his feet. He felt hot tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Stop squirming you little punk! I said you're coming with me." He snarled. Suddenly another snarl was heard. The man looked up to see a very angry red head.

Although Tala was shorter than the man before him he was too angry to care. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man threw King to the ground by his feet. "What does it look like? I'm taking back what belongs to me."

"He belongs to no one, especially not to a bastard like you." Tala snarled, his eyes narrowing into slits.

The man suddenly threw a punch at him. Tala merely caught it in his hand. He wrapped his hand around the man's fist, crushing the bones in his hands. The man grimace and gritted his teeth. Tala finally let go.

The man cradled his hand. "You little bastard." He hissed.

Suddenly he felt a larger, stronger hand painfully grip his shoulder. He was lifted off the ground and thrown a good 10 feet away from the house. He hit the pavement with a crack. He hissed in pain and looked over his shoulder. He had to crane his head upwards to look into the face of the tall, bulky blond who had just threw him.

Spencer narrowed his eyes at him. "Leave." He said.

The man scrambled to his feet and took of running, but not before throwing another glare at King. Who was standing in the redhead's arms, being comforted by a little short guy. Little bastard. He thought. I'll get him for this.

"King? Are you all right?" King shook his head. He clutched the fabric of Tala's shirt. His body shook as he tried to suppress the tears and sobs that are threatening to escape.

"Tala take him inside. I'll call the others and tell them what happened." Spencer told Tala, ushering everyone inside.

Ian went with Spencer as he went to make the phone calls. Tala lead King upstairs to his bedroom. He sat King down on the bed, keeping his arms around him. King furiously wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"King," Tala started. "Who was that ass-, er guy?"

King sniffed and took a shuddering breath. "My foster father."

"King…" Tala paused. "He's abusing you, isn't he?"

Nodding, King took another shuddering breath. "He would just throw me and Queen around. He would hit us where the bruises wouldn't be seen," He whispered.

Tala suddenly pulled King into his lap, holding his close. "He won't hurt you any more. I won't let him."

"…Tala."

"I will protect you."

King looked up at Tala, feeling tears in his eyes again. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Tala placed his mouth on his, silencing him, the words forgotten. King felt his eyes widen then slip shut, plunging him into darkness. He grasped onto Tala, timidly returning the kiss. Tala slipped a hand into his hair, pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss. King groaned into the kiss. The need for oxygen grew annoying so they parted.

"Well, this is a surprise." Said a voice from the doorway.

King whipped his head around to see a pair of red eyes looking at him. "Kai?"

* * *

A tiny little cliffhanger. I'm in a strange mood today.

Tala: You're a strange person, so what's the difference?

There's no need to be rude.

Next chapter: A secret revealed.

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Biggest and warmest thanks to Troublesome Aries (First again! Yay!) A happy reader, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, lioku, Sakura wo Miro, Nkingy, Kuro Shinzui, NiennaAngel and Kai-luver-666.

* * *

King scrambled off Tala's lap, blushing profusely. He heard Tala groan in annoyance.

"You want something, Kai?" Tala asked.

Kai rose an eyebrow. "I came here to check on King and to tell you that you have an important phone call. I would tell them to ring back but they say it's important. So…"

Tala sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll answer the bloody phone," He glanced at King who was standing in the corner, blushing. He smiled to himself, finding that King was absolutely adorable. "I won't be long."

King nodded and watch him leave. He felt timid when Kai turned to him. "Kai, I'm sorry," He whispered.

Kai looked confused. "What on earth for?"

"You don't mind?" King asked, shocked.

"Why would I mind?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"We'll aren't you and Tala…?"

"Oh, good lord, no!" Kai said, slightly mortified at the thought. "Tala is like an annoying brother to me."

"But Bryan said there was another couple, and he mention your name." King said.

"He's right. There is another couple, but I'm certainly not with Tala."

"You're seeing someone else?" King asked taking a seat on his bed.

Kai nodded, sitting down next to him. "That's right. He's in Europe at the moment."

"Who is he?"

"You haven't met him, his name is…"

"Kai get your ass down here! Sexy here to see you!"

Kai's eyes suddenly widen. He jumped off the bed and race downstairs. King got up and followed, walking quickly to keep up. He saw Kai jump into the arms of a hot, tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyed blader. The blond teen wrapped Kai up in his arms and they kissed softly.

Two more youths followed. A tall blue hair young man had his arms wrapped around a slightly shorter teen with short platinum hair.

"Hey Kai," They greeted.

King watched silently when he suddenly felt a pair of arms circle his waist, pulling him back into a firm chest. "Tala? You startled me."

Tala said nothing but rested his chin on King's shoulder. He peered over to the others and smiled softly. Kai wrapped his arms around the blond hair teen, softly talking to him. The blond teen smiled and lightly kissed Kai on his forehead. Kai caressed his cheek and spoke to the other two. Suddenly the blond glanced over to him and Tala. King felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke to Kai.

"King! Tala! Get over here!" Kai waved them over. Tala stood up but kept an arm around King's waist. They walked over and the three newcomers greeted Tala.

"So the hottie on Tala's arm is named King." Said the tall blue hair young man.

Kai nodded. "That's right. As you can see, he's Tala's boyfriend," King blushed as Tala nuzzled his cheek. "King this is Miguel, my boyfriend," He winked at him. "And the tall, skinny one is Claude and the guy that's hanging around him like a bad smell is Hiro, Claude's boyfriend and Tyson's brother."

King nodded hello to the three he now know is Miguel, Claude and Hiro. They all smiled hello. King internally relaxed. They all seemed to be friendly enough. They would have to be to be friends with the Blitzkrieg boys.

"So, what brings you here, King?" Hiro asked.

"Um…" King wasn't sure of what to say, fortunately Tala did.

"He's in a little bit of trouble," He waved his hand. "Nothing we can't deal with."

Miguel shot a look to Kai and Kai returned to look, mentally telling him that he'll explain later. He nodded and sat down in the lounge chair, pulling Kai down into his lap. Kai settled down, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together.

Spencer walked into the room, surprised by all the people. "I thought I heard the doorbell ring." He muttered to himself. He looked for a place to sit, but found none. Bryan jumped up out of his seat and motioned for Spencer to sit down. Spencer did just that and Bryan sat back down in his lap.

King looked around from his seat next to Tala, who had an arm wrapped protectively around his waist, at all the new couples.

Kai and Miguel were talking quietly to themselves, their foreheads together, kissing occasionally. Miguel whispered something that made Kai smile, and gently caressed his cheek. He grabbed the hand that was caressing his cheek and kissed it softly, causing Kai to lean forward, wanting attention from his lips.

Hiro and Claude sat next to each other with Claude's legs hanging over Hiro's. Hiro held one of Claude's hand within his much larger one, while the other caressed the soft silver strains of his hair. He whispered something in Claude's ear, causing him to shiver slightly and smile.

King was slightly startled when he felt Tala nuzzle his neck. He giggled softly.

"You should laugh more often," Tala whispered. "It suits you."

King bashfully smiled and nodded softly. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by another voice.

"What the hell did you just say, Granger?" Kai snarled from his spot on Miguel's lap. Miguel had his arms around his waist, trying to stop the shorter teen from lunging at the older blunentte.

Hiro rose an eyebrow as Claude slowly removed his legs from Hiro's lap. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Not as nearly as much as this will." Kai sneered lifting up his arm and pointing his finger at Hiro.

Hiro blinked and suddenly jumped to his feet. Before Miguel had the chance to strengthen his grip on his boyfriend, Kai also jumped up and began to chase Hiro.

"Get back here, oh Jin of the Gale!" Kai said, sarcastically.

"Not a chance in hell!"

King blinked as Claude threw himself back into the lounge chair. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, lets just say Tala isn't the only one who thinks Kai is the terrible 'S' word." Bryan replied, itching to get off Spencer's lap and grab his camera. It's not everyday Kai chases after Hiro and vows murderous revenge.

Claude rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Miguel sitting next to him. "Miguel, do you think you can stop your boyfriend from killing my boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Miguel replied, smirking. "Do you think you can stop your boyfriend from doing something stupid that pisses off my boyfriend?"

"I'm not a miracle worker, Miguel." Claude replied rolling his eyes again.

Next to him, King could feel Tala snigger. "I shouldn't laugh too much, Tala, wasn't it just yesterday that Kai summoned Dranzer on you for startling him awake?" He asked.

Tala's eye twitched as he remembered. The others in the room sniggered to themselves. "How can I forget?" Tala muttered.

"Kai doesn't go around blowing random people up, you know?" Miguel said as he stretched out on the lounge.

"That's easy for you to say," Tala muttered. "He never tried to blow you up."

"That's because I have never called him the infamous 'S' word." Miguel retorted.

"He's quite a feisty one, isn't he?" Bryan suddenly muttered.

Miguel smirked. "You have no idea."

"How do you put up with it?" Tala asked.

"He isn't hard to get along with, you know," Miguel said. "it's just that you continually get on his bad side."

Tala opened is mouth to reply when Kai and Hiro walked back into the room, both of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

They said nothing. Kai walked over and handed a worn envelop to Tala and King. Weary, King took it and glanced at it. He opened it and pulled out a photo. His eyes widen as he looked at the picture.

He suddenly scream and threw the photo away. He jumped off the lounge and backed away from the picture. Everyone in the room looked shocked as tears began pouring from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kai said as he hugged him. "It's her, isn't it?"

King grasped onto Kai's shirt, his frame shaking with sobs. He fell to his knees, taking Kai with him. He continued to sob as Kai slowly rocked him back and forth, whispering words of comfort.

Tala looked at the scene shocked. He picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a photo of a basement. On the bottom right hand corner was a figure of a dark hair girl surrounded by blood but the thing that had him startled was that there was a message written on the wall, in blood. It said:

"Your turn."

King teary glanced over Kai's shoulder to look up at Tala as he snarled and scrunched up the photo in his hand. He glanced down at King. He felt Kai move and motion to Tala. Tala quickly moved forward and gathered the sobbing teen in his arms.

Kai walked over to the shocked group and ushered them into the dinning room, to explain, no doubt. He picked up the photo and walked out of the room but not before throwing one last glance at King.

"She's gone," King muttered. "I'm never going to see my sister again." Fresh tears flowed from his eyes.

"He won't get you," Tala said fiercely, holding on tight. "He'll pay for this."

"Please," King muttered. "Please, just protect me, ok?"

"Of course." Tala replied as he gave a fierce kiss to King's lips.

* * *

Opps, looks like I killed Queen. I wasn't going to but… um… whoops? -.-;

King: O.o? Whoops? Is that all you can say?

Um… Sorry? I've had a bad day?

Next chapter: A time of comfort and protection turns to terror.

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive any mistakes, as I'm in a very bad mood. I just found out that my cousin might have bone cancer and I received this 'flame' for my 'Animal attraction' fic. I don't take well to flames, especially those in the form of 'helpful criticism'. I don't see the point of it. It's like she needed an ego boost or something. I sent an equally harsh reply. I normally wouldn't but she caught me on a bad day. 

I'm sorry if I sound really bitchy, it's just I can't stand people like that. I have to work with one, I don't want to have to deal with them on the net too.

Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would type all of your names, but I'm just so cranky right now. Please forgive me.

* * *

Tala glared up at the ceiling. Next to him, on his bed, laid King, grasping onto his shirt for dear life, his eyes red and swollen from all the tears. He tighten his grip around the platinum's waist, pulling in closer into his chest in a protective embrace.

Gently he ran his finger over King's tears streaked cheeked. "I won't let him near you." He whispered firmly.

Although, still asleep, King nuzzled his nose further into the fabric of Tala's clothes. Tala study to tanned, smooth face, wondering who could possible hurt someone like him.

He turned his gaze back to the ceiling. After King had cried himself to sleep in his arms, on the lounge room floor, he had carried King upstairs and into his room, gently depositing him on the bed, then settled himself down next to him.

Kai popped his head a few times to see if King was all right. He was feeling intensely guilty for showing King the picture, but he had to be sure. This was not something you can hide. This was serious, very serious. From now until this guy is caught, everyone has to be on their guard, especially since King's step father knows where he was.

Tala sighed wearily and closed his eyes, knowing all to well that Kai will check up on them again very soon. He buried his nose in the soft white hair and drifted off the sleep, his dream filled with colorful ways to dispose of the bastard who dares harm his King.

He's going to be King's knight in shinning armor…

How cliché is that?

… … … … …

Kai softly closed the door to Tala's bedroom and tugged unconsciously at his gloves. He should have never shown King the picture, especially in front of everyone. But, he had to be sure and Hiro said it was important that they find out who is in the picture before they could do anything. It had been a good few years since he had seen Queen, and he didn't quite recognize the girl in the photo. But then King's reaction told him more than words ever could.

After King had broke down and cried in Tala's arms, Kai had ushered everyone out of the lounge room and into the dinning room, where he had explained what was really going on.

Their expressions were a mixture of sympathy and horror. Sympathy directed to King who had his sister taken away from him, and horror at the violent nature she was taken. Immediately after hearing that this bastard knows where King is, Miguel said that there was no way he's letting Kai out of his sight. Hiro and Claude said they were staying too. Just to keep an out for them.

A pair of arms wrapping around his waist pulled Kai from his musings. "What are you still doing up? I thought Spencer was keeping an eye out at the moment."

Kai said nothing and sunk back into Miguel's strong arms, immediately grasping onto him. He heard and felt Miguel sigh, tightening his arms around him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Miguel said softly.

"I should have never shown him the photo."

"In circumstances like this it would have been better seeing the picture than stumbling across the actual scene first hand, isn't it?" Miguel replied, slipping his finger under Kai's chin and gently tilting it towards him.

Kai gazed up into those blue eyes and found himself becoming lost in them. "Yes, I guess, but still…"

"But now, you need to stop feeling guilty and help us find a way to catch this guy before he does anything drastic that could put King's life in danger."

"Yes, yes, you're right, sorry." Kai sighed and rested his cheek against Miguel's. "When I get my hands on that bastard…"

Miguel chuckled. "I'm afraid Tala has first dibs. The rest of us will have to settle for what's left."

"Which probably won't be much." Kai muttered.

"Come, it's late, you need some sleep." Kai let Miguel lead him back to his room, fighting the urge to throw another glance at the door. They were safe. This mansion has the best state of the art security and they were also taking turns in taking watch, using their training from the Abbey to pick up any movement the computer system might miss.

Laying down on the bed, Miguel immediately pulled Kai into his arms, holding him close. After today everyone was feeling a little more than edgy, their thoughts drifting to tomorrow and what they would do if they lost someone close to them. They know that there will come a time where they will be parted from their loved ones. A time they don't want to come at all, but know it would be futile to wish that they could live forever.

After Queen's death, everyone has begun to review their lives, putting things into perspective. Things had turned eerily quite, fearful.

Kai began to fear. What if something happens to Miguel while they were separated?

"Miguel?"

"Yeah?" Came Miguel's reply.

"I want you to stay with me." Kai said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Miguel replied. He carefully tilted Kai's chin towards him again and placed his lips on Kai's, kissing him soundly.

… … … … …

The mood around the breakfast table was quite and somber. Everyone had unconsciously stuck close to their significant other, well except for Ian, he clung to anyone he could. Just a child at 10, he knew the seriousness of the current situation.

"So," Hiro said, with Claude glued to his side. "What are we going to do?"

Kai looked up from his coffee to regard Hiro. "I was thinking. I have a few more properties around the world that Voltaire use to own. Maybe we should get King out of the country. But the only problem is that it could take a week to organize it."

"Well, so far, that's all we've got." Spencer said, placing his empty coffee mug on the table.

"I'll get on it right away." Kai nodded. He stood up and tugged at Miguel's hand, pulling him up as well.

As they moved to leave the room, the doors open to reveal Tala and King. Kings was looking pale, his eyes red and puffy, dry tear trails marred his cheeks. Kai let go of Miguel's hand and moved forward to embrace King.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into King's ear as the platinum returned the much welcomed hug.

"It's ok." King whispered. "I'm glad you didn't hide it from me. Knowing me I would have been mad that you didn't tell me sooner."

Kai gave a force chuckle. "You're spending too much time with Tala."

After a few moments, they pulled apart and returned to their respective partners. Tala pulled King towards the table and sat down, pulling King into his lap.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"We're getting King out of the country." Kai said.

King looked startled. "You can do that?"

"Of course he can." Bryan said, speaking for the first time that morning. "He's rich, he can do whatever he likes."

"True." Hiro nodded.

"It will probably take a bit to organize but if I start right away it shouldn't take long." Kai said, smiling reassuringly at King.

"Get the BBA to organize everything." Spencer said. "It'll make thing easier on you that way."

"Right." Kai nodded and left the room, Miguel following shortly behind.

The room once again fell into an uncomfortable silence, each individual unsure of what to say. A moment later they heard footsteps hurrying down the hall. Kai and Miguel quickly walked into the room.

"Our phone line is gone. We can't make any phone calls with the home phone." Kai said.

Bryan stood up. "What? Was there a dial tone, maybe the phone company is making some modifications."

"There was nothing at all." Miguel replied. "Just silence."

Spencer stood up after sharing a glace with Bryan. "I'll go out the checked the phone cable." He said. He then walked past Kai and Miguel, and out through the front door.

"Wait, I'll come too." Bryan said, hurrying after Spencer.

King bite his lip, his form trembling softly. What if someone had cut it? What if is was his step father? What if it was a trap?

Tala felt King tremble in his arms and held him close. "It's ok." He whispered. "He isn't going to hurt you."

Suddenly there was a startle yell. Everyone instantly stood up, turning their attention to the door, wondering if they should venture forth.

"Seaborg!" Was yelled, followed by the sound of rushing water.

The house trembled and panic spread through the room. Tala pulled King into his chest, his eyes narrowed.

"Everyone stay here." Kai ordered than quickly made his way outside. But a moment later they heard another startle yell, but this time it was Kai.

"Kai!" Miguel also ran out of the room, concern for his lover. Everyone else immediately following.

They meet up with Kai at the end of the hallway, just by the front door. The reason Kai gave a startle yell was because in front of them stood Spencer with an unconscious and bleeding Bryan in his arms. The look on Spencer's face was sheer rage and concern.

"Quick take him into the lounge room!" Kai said, swinging into Captain and mother hen mode.

"Lock the door." Spencer sneered. "The bastard is still out there."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, now lock the door!"

"I'll do it, you attend to Bryan's wounds." Hiro said, moving forward to close the lock the door.

Kai nodded and followed Spencer into the lounge room. Luckily he left the first aid box there and quickly pulled it out. Spencer gently laid Bryan on the sofa and reluctantly moved out of the way so Kai could assess his injuries. Carefully he looked over Bryan's injuries, noting that he had lost a bit of blood.

"He's been shot." Kai said, pulling out a thick white bandaged and a pair of tweezers. "Twice. I'll have to remove the bullet, can one of you get me some water?"

But as soon as Kai finished his sentence, the lights had gone out, casting shadows over the room. No power means, no security alarm. Which means, HE could be inside.

Somewhere.

* * *

Sorry about the evil cliff hanger. I'm going to go off and read some nice fan fiction and hope that it puts me back into my happy place.

Next chapter: He's here.

Please read and review,butno flames please, I can't deal with them at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I would write all your names but the painkillers are wearing off and my wrist is bugging me. 

I just realized that in the last chapter I put step father instead of foster father (sweatdrops) I might have to go back and change it, but it was only mentioned twice. I might do it after my wrist heals a bit more. Typing a chapter with just your left hand is a looooooooog process (twitches)

* * *

King felt his heart stop. His foster father, the man that had murdered his only living relative, his sister, could be somewhere in the house. To make things worst, he's as mad as hell…

He looked at the scene in front of him. Kai was leaning over Bryan bandaging his wounds the best he could as Miguel leaned over his shoulder, helping wherever he could. They had all gathered into the lounge room, with the doors tightly closed. Spencer and Hiro were near the doors listening for any sounds.

_This cannot be happening._

That was the only thought that was going through King's head at the moment.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok."

King turned around in shock and almost like in a trance. He shook his head. "No…"

"It's not you fault," Tala tried to soothe his boyfriend.

"Yes it is," King whispered. "It's all my fault."

"King…"

King felt tears in his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair, nervous, scared, and very guilty. "I never meant for any of this to happen…"

"Of course not."

"I'm so sorry," King whispered.

Tala moved forward and grabbed King by the shoulder to get him to look at him straight in the eyes. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault, ok? You had no control over this."

"But…"

"No buts," Tala said firmly, then pulled King up against his chest. "It's not you fault, ok?"

King gave a half sob and nodded. He grasped onto Tala's jacket as if it was his only lifeline and buried his face into his shoulder in a vain attempt to block out the hush whispering between Kai and Miguel, who were trying to clean Bryan's wounds.

_God, please don't let those wounds be life threatening._

"Quiet," Spencer suddenly hissed, his head titled towards the door.

Stopping whatever it was that they were doing, everyone held their breaths in fear that a simple sigh might attract attention. Suddenly a shot rang out and blood spurted from the side of Spencer's head. He stumbled backwards and landed on the ground next to Kai, who had to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling Spencer's name.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a man was seen at about 6 ft in height, an automatic handgun at the ready in his hand. His eyes were dark and threatening. He looked like a man that had lost any sanity that he may have had.

He looked like a monster.

"So, this is where everyone is hiding," He chuckled. A twisted sinister smirk plastered his lips, his left eye twitching every now and again.

He suddenly raised his and pointed it into the room, but mostly pointed it at King. "Your turn," He cackled.

Before King had a chance to react he felt someone push him to the side then three gunshots rang out. He looked up just in time to see Tala crumble to the floor, his eyes glazed over and empty.

"Tala!" Miguel said in concern, but then heard his own name called in such a manner. He looked up to see Kai had moved to stand in front of him, then a gun shot.

King grabbed his head as more shots rang out and closed his eyes, his hands moving to cover his ears.

This was not happening. This was not happening.

Silence suddenly fell upon the room. King opened his eyes, looking at the scene in fright and horror, backing away towards the large bay windows in the room. The room was dark as the sky had opened up and rain was falling from the sky in a heavy torrent.

Kai laid on his side, blood pooling around him as Miguel tried desperately to stop the flow of blood. He held the slender boy in his arms, whispering for him to answer, but he got nothing in reply.

Ian too was kneeling next to Kai, shaking his arm in a vain attempt to get him to respond. Large crystalline tears were clearly seen running down his cheeks as he repeated Kai's name over and over again.

Bryan remained silent and unmoving on the coach as Spencer laid on the floor next to him blood pouring from his head. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing.

Hiro was leaning against the wall, clutching his bloody arm muttering darkly as Claude hovered in front of him, fear as clear as day on his face.

But the one thing that frightens him the most was the way Tala was laying on the floor at his feet, a large pool of blood already surrounding him.

"Oh my God, no," Was all that King could mutter.

A sinister and sadistic laugh filled the room as the one person that King fears the most advances on him. "Did you really think you could get away from me, you worthless punk?"

Trembling, King backed up against a small wall unit with a few books resting on top. "I…"

"Look at this King, look at the mess you made."

"No…" King shook his head. "No, this isn't my fault? You're insane!"

"Am I?" The man sneered, his eyes held that crazy look, a look that will no doubt be forever etched into King's mind. That is, if he manages to live through this. "You know, after all this trouble, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

"No!" King said and grabbed a book from the wall unit and threw it at the foster father's head, distracting him. In doing so, it gave him enough time to make a dash for an open window and climb out.

"Get back here you little shit!" The man roared.

"Come and get me, you gutless bastard!" King shouted in reply.

He ran out into the rain when he was sure that he was being followed. He wanted to get him far away from the house as possible as it might give the others a chance to live. After everything they had done for him, it was the least he could do. He only wished that he could do a whole lot more.

He shook his head and kept running. He must live through this, just so he can finally repay Tala, Kai and the others for everything they have done for him.

He has too.

He cringed when a few bullets whistled past his ears, but he kept running. He wiped furiously at his eyes, his tears mixing with the large droplets of rain. His long, usually vibrant hair clung to him like a second skin.

Near the Hawatari mansion was a large dense forest, the perfect place for King to hide and bide some time. He only hopes that Miguel and Claude were able to help the others. That is, if they're not…

Don't go there, King ordered himself as he hide behind a large dense bush foliage. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stop his noisy panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"King, King, King," That eerie voice tutted. "You should know better than to run from me."

King stopped himself from whimpering as a shot ran out. Suddenly the bark on the tree next to him exploded as a bullet ripped through it.

"There you are."

_Just how many bullets does this maniac have!_

King took off running again, knowing that he has absolutely no chance against someone who has not a ounce of sanity left. He stumbles through the foliage, tripping often from the tree roots and slipping over rocks.

Suddenly another shot ran out and a burning intense pain ripped through King's left calf. He fell to the ground, landing on the sticks and rocks that cover the forest floor, receiving cuts and abrasions to every exposed bit of skin on his body.

He tried to scramble to his feet when he heard the sounds of footsteps crunching on the ground behind him, but was fell back to the ground when a foot collided with his side.

"I warned you, King," The maniac said, his voice laced with nothing but malice. Pure, unadulterated malice.

"Please, stop," King whispered, then cried out when a boot collided with the side of his head.

"I warned you not to disobey me!"

"I'm sorry!" King said. "Please."

The man that is unfortunately King's foster father raised the gun in his hand and pointed it right at King, placing it right between the eyes. He smiled sadistically, his eyes holding an evil glint. King didn't want to see anymore and closed his eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks.

He waited.

Then a gunshot rang out.

* * *

You all hate me, right? I just couldn't find another way to end it. (sweatdrops) Don't kill me?

Next chapter: You'll like it, I promise.

Read and review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in a good mood. My wrist (which I sprained while exerising) is getting better, my cousin doesn't have bone cancer, and my nan who collasped at the beginning of this week is in good health and back to tormenting the nurses at the nursing home. 

Big thanks to Troublesome Aries, Nkingy, Iluvbeyblade, Sakura wo Miro, NiennaAngel, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, a happy reader, sasuke chica, kai-luver-666, lioku, Talaeka, Helltenshi, Saphira's ember and Pamper Baby dry who reviewed chapters 6 and 7.

* * *

A cracking gun shot rang out, echoing through the trees.

There was a gurgling sound, like someone was choking on something. King snapped his eyes open to see that his foster father's eyes were wide in surprised, blood flowing from his open mouth. Suddenly he fell to his knees, then landed face first in the dirt, right next to him.

King looked up, his eyes holding shock and disbelief. There, standing tall in front of him was the man that he had fallen in love with. "Tala?"

Tala lowered his own gun, his eyes hard, blood covering his clothes, slowly being washed away by the rain. He then blinked and glanced over at King. He smiled softly. "Hey," he whispered. "It's over now."

King covered his mouth with his hands, crying hard. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg, and stumbled over to Tala who held him close as they collapsed onto the ground together. King remember hearing Tala whisper words of comfort, then everything went black.

"King," Poke. "Hey, King, wake up." Another poke.

King screwed his eyes shut, then snapped them open and he sat straight up in bed. He glanced around the room, then gasped in surprise when something latched itself around his middle.

"King!" Ian said happily. "You're awake!" He let go as suddenly as he had latched on. "I better go tell everyone!" He said excitedly and then bolted out the door.

King blinked and blinked again. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a ghastly white room and his senses was overloaded with the pungent smell of disinfectant. All of which told him he was in the hospital. He slipped his legs over the side of his bed, grateful that he was wearing normal clothes, not one of those hideous hospital gowns. He winced slightly when a small streak of pain shot up his leg.

"Who said you could get out of bed?"

King snapped his gaze to the door. "Tala!" He said, surprised, and threw himself into Tala's open arms, only to pull back abruptly when he felt him cringe slightly at the impact. "You're ok," he said. "The others?"

"We're fine," came a weak voice from outside in the corridor.

King felt relief flood through him as four bandage laden teens and two Europeans walked inside as well. "You're ok. How?"

"The bullets missed any vital organs," Kai explained. "It actually bounced off my rips."

"And the bullet only grazed my head," Spencer said, pointing to the thick white bandage on his head. "The shock of the force knocked me out."

"It would take a hell of a lot more than two bullets to get rid of me for good," Bryan said as he leaned against Spencer for support.

"We have high pain tolerance," Tala further explained. "Training."

"I can see," King sighed and grasped onto Tala's shirt. "And, what happened to…?"

"He's gone," Tala said simply. "He won't hurt anyone ever again."

"Oh, thank god," King whispered.

… … … … …

King wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Today was the day of his sister's funeral. More people turned up then he had expected. The Bladebreakers were here, offering their condolences, even the Saint Shields and Team Psychik showed up to pay their respects. It seems that news can travel quiet quickly here in the Beyblade world.

King gave a half sob when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to gaze into a pair of ice blue eyes. The hand on his shoulder pulled him close.

"Let it go," Tala whispered.

Giving another half sob, King threw himself into Tala's chest, sobs racking his slender frame. Tala held him close, protectively, glaring at anyone, other than those who had to endure this horrendous ordeal, to keep away. King needed some peace right now.

Holding his side, Kai looked at the scene, his heart breaking at the sight. It's hard to loose someone that close to you. Especially in such a tragic way. He grimaced slightly when he felt a streak of pain rip through his side. The wound in his side was still tender from when the bullet was lodged into it.

"Do you need to sit down?"

Kai looked to his right to see his blond hair boyfriend. "No, I'm all right. It's still a little tender, that's all."

Miguel nodded. He remained silent for a moment, regarding King. "Will he be all right?"

"He will be, given time and peace."

"This has been hard on him. For all of us for that matter," Miguel said. He lowered his eyes to the ground and whispered. "I thought I lost you."

Kai's eyes soften as he moved forward and leaned into Miguel's chest. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this."

"It's not your fault," Miguel replied, carefully placing his arms around Kai so not to hurt him anymore than he is. "Even so, I'm going to stick around for a while."

Kai leaned back slightly. "Miguel? You're…?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Miguel said with a smile. "At least, not for a while."

"How long?"

"Oh, I don't know, 60, 70 years?"

Kai blinked and then smiled. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Miguel's letting him instantly deepen the kiss. They parted sooner then they would have liked, but they remembered that they are in a cemetery.

Soon, the crowd started to thin, leaving King and Tala alone in the cemetery. King knelt in front of the grave stone, his finger tips running lightly over Queen's name.

"I'm sorry, sis," He whispered.

He suddenly had this image of his sister scowling at him, her hands on her hips. "Oh, for God's sake, stop moping and go and live your life."

King blinked and then smiled. "I'll do that," He whispered and climbed to his feet. He gave one last look at the tombstone and then turned on his heel and walked towards Tala and into his arms.

"You ok?" Tala asked, leading King out of the cemetery. King nodded, looking at the small group of people he had grown to care about.

"Yeah, I think for the first time in my life, I think everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Finished! I didn't kill them all off. I don't have the guts. I hoped you like this little ficlet as I had fun writing it.

Read and review, please.


End file.
